Living With The Weasley's
by sprinkles8320
Summary: Nicole is out a job and out a home. Her twin sister Amber finds her on Diagon Alley and offers to buy lunch. What happens when Fred and George show up only to find that Nicole has nowhere to go? Will Nicole cooperate with them when they offer their hospitality and give her a room in their flat? And just why exactly was George so quick to get her moved in? M later possible chapters


**Soo, if you've read _Blindfolded Mischief _this may sound a little familiar. It's supposed to be! This story is basically going to eventually tie in with _Blindfolded Mischief _but is mostly about Nicole being stubborn and what not. Anyway, we all know the drill, I don't own any of the characters or events of any of the Harry Potter franchise that may or may not come up in this story. I only own the Jones' and the plot of this story. Hope you guys enjoy! ~ A/N**

* * *

><p>Things had never gone according to plan with Nicole. However, Hogwarts was no problem for her; in fact, she and her twin sister, Amber, were top of their class. But as soon as Nikki had gotten a job at the Ministry, things had gone awry… For starters, her boss was completely delusional, her co-workers only wanted to shag her behind closed doors and she was constantly delayed from her actual job with other people's business. Even if she managed to shake them off and tell them that she had to do her own work first, she would later regret saying no to her bosses boss… So, like she expected from day one, she had been fired and forced onto the streets, her job at the Ministry the only thing that had kept her off them.<p>

With few coins jingling in her pouch, She walked down the warm cobble stone of Diagon Alley. It was still early summer, and it was the first time she was able to walk down it without having to weave between people.

It wasn't until Nicole had taken a walk down Diagon Alley when her sister, Amber, ran into her. Shit... Not now... Merlin, please not now! Nicole thought miserably as she saw her sister coming down the opposite end of the alley. "Oh my Merlin! Nicole?!" Amber squealed with delight as she ran to her twin sister. Nicole slapped on an overjoyed expression and met her sister with open arms as she nearly knocked her over.

"Merlin, Nikki, would it kill you to write once in a while?!" Amber demanded as she unhanded her twin. "Sorry, I've been busy..." Nicole replied, rubbing her arm as her sister looped arms with the other. "Come on, lets get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, I'm starving... You can tell me all about your fabulous job at the Ministry!"

**-Nicole's POV-**

I felt bad for not telling her right away... I really did... But she just seemed so ecstatic to see me, I didn't want to make her feel bad just because I had lost my job... "So... how are things with Fred?" I asked with a smile as she paused, mid sip. She smiled and moved her eyes to me. "We're doing fine." She said, fighting the grin that was stretching across her face. "Did I hear my name or am I just following ego again, Georgie?" A familiar voice sounded behind me. "Well, I don't know about you Freddy, but I'm more interested in the girl that I haven't seen in a bloody year."

My heart stopped as the second voice sounded and I turned around to see Fred and George in their prime. "George!" I exclaimed, getting up out of my seat and wrapping my arms around the gingers neck as he chuckled and caught me. "I see how it is!" Fred commented dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest and turning slightly in the other direction, the only thing giving him away was the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, come now Freddy! You know I care about you both equally!" I replied, releasing George and hugging Fred quickly. "Apology accepted!"

"What are you two doing here? Isn't the shop still open?" Amber asked nervously as Fred took a seat next to her and George sat next to me. Fred waved a hand unimportantly. "The employees can handle it. Besides, its been a slow day."

"Its always how the week days, are."

"Its the weekend's when we could use more staff..."

"Speaking of... Hows life in the world of responsibility at the Ministry Nikki?" George asked, resting his head on his hand and looking to me. A lump rose in my neck as my voice struggled to get past it. "Oh that's right! I completely forgot! Do you like working there? I know mother was proud when she got the owl." Amber encouraged, making the lump grow heavier in my throat. "I..." I cleared my throat, and looked down at the table.

"I've been fired..."

"What?"

"I don't work at the Ministry anymore... they fired me almost a month ago..." The lump exploded and gushed emotions through my body as I nearly broke into tears when I continued to speak. "I barely have a galleon to my name, I've been kicked out of my apartment, and I have no where to go..." I said the rest quietly and refused to look at the others, instead, I gulped down the rest of my fire whiskey. The liquid burned down my throat as it set my stomach ablaze. I wasn't looking for pity, wasn't looking for sadness. I just wanted them to know the truth. So why did I feel like I was looking for attention? Oh yeah, because George put his arm around me... That's why...

"Nikki, why didn't you tell someone-?"

"Fuck someone! Why didn't you tell us?!" George cut Amber off as he rubbed my shoulder.

"I don't know..." I muttered...

"Were you at least able to get your things before you left the apartment?"

I nodded.

"Where are they?"

"At the Inn..."

"Were getting them. Now." George ordered as Fred and Amber nodded with him in agreement. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, he had apparated us to the room I was staying in.

**-George's POV-**

"What are you guys doing? Weren't you listening to me? I'm broke! It's not like I can move into a new apartment anytime soon!"

"You're not moving into an apartment." Fred informed, smirking as he disapparated with two boxes of Nikki's clothes.

"You're moving in with us." Amber explained, disapparating with a box of her books.

"And _no_ is not an option." I stressed as I pointed a finger at her, picking up a box with a small handful of little potted plants. "But-" "_But_ is also not an option unless of course it's _your butt_ at our place." She took in a breath to calm herself it seemed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "How am I going to pay my share of the rent?" She countered, resting her hand on her hip. "Easy, you'll work at the shop. Now grab that box and hold onto me." She sighed in defeat and dropped her hands. "Alright, fine..." She muttered, bending over and picking up the box. "But-" "I told you, _no more but's unless its yours!_ Now get your _butt_ over here!" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes and looped arms with me.

"You're a lot like your mother, you know that don't you George?"

"Oh, shut it."


End file.
